Party x Party
by La Yuyake Familia
Summary: Tenma embarks on a journey with a Gunner,a Troubadour,a Dancer,a Merchant and a Bartender. little did she know,the party she dreamt will be very much happen. Lots of OOCness,Genderbend and songfic...not sure if it is counted as one this time. But based on the song Party x Party by Vocaloid Six,a vocaloid song that came out this year.
1. Set Out Adventure time!

**((Based on song **_**PartyxParty **_**by Vocaloid Six,in this story,Tenma,Kyousuke and Kirino are females))**

* * *

**Matsukaze Tenma as the Beginner(_Final boss)__  
_**

**Tsurugi Yuuichi as the Gunner**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke as the Troubadour**

**Kirino Ranmaru as the Dancer[_What have I_ done...?(/^\)]**

**Amemiya Taiyou as the Merchant(_I was just thinking how awesome was it to have the sun fight with the lacelot)_**

**Shindou Takuto as the Bartender[_FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-*flips table*_]**

* * *

**Btw,I will make this like a minor Aveyond,Aveyond and IE GO fans,be lucky.**

* * *

**Kagaya:SHIMATA!**

**Koga:...?**

**Kagaya:I just realised I had forgot to download Aveyond Ean's Quest.**

**Koga:Then don't download you can after this chapter.**

**Kagaya:Really?!Okay!Taiyou-san!Hit it!**

**Taiyou:The Yuyake family doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO,nor did they own Aveyond,or else she would've paired me with some random person who I didn't know.**

* * *

Tenma sighed as she looked out of the window. She sat up on her chair and closed her eyes,trying to sleep. Her parents were out of town and won't be back for the next few years. She looked at the full moon with stone cold eyes.

Then her eyes snapped open and stood up. Her eyes scanned the room and saw what she was thinking of;an armor.

She then wore the armor,took her father's sword and opened the front door wide.

She looked back at her house and smile,knowing it would take a while to go back to her cozy cottage.

She started walking,not looking back for the second time,she knew what she wanted.

"Now let's get this party started~" Tenma hummed as she searched her way out of the woods where her cottage resides.

* * *

"Hmm?What is a fine young lady like you doing here?" Tenma heard a deep voice. She rubbed her eyes and saw two silhouette standing in front of male,one female.

"Ah?What is it?" She replied in a confident voice. One of the silhouettes;the female,covered her mouth with her right started chuckling.

"Where are you going to at a time like this?"She was taken back by that question,she wouldn't expect someone to question so immediately.

"To a party" She replied,looking at the girl. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of having a quest.

"Woah!What a coincidence!My sister and I were on a quest too!" The male exclaimed,he took a few steps forward,revealing himself. He looked liked he was a few years older than Tenma,he has short spiky navy blue hair,he also has pale skin tone,despite looking like he has been in the sun for a long time,he had piercing amber eyes,making Tenma's hair stand up a little bit. He was wearing a somewhat a cowboy outfit,not to mentoin about a navy blue tattoo on the left side of his face and carrying loads of gun,different shapes and wondered just how many guns can he carry in _**ONE**_ bag.

"Really?How unexpected!I'm Matsukaze Tenma!" Tenma squealed as she shook the taller male's hand.

"I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi,you can call me Yuuchi to meet you,Tenma-kun." The navy smiled heartfully as he waved at the other silhouette,signalling her to reveal herself. She sighed,but followed her brother's command and walked a few steps,stopping one centimeter behind her brother.

She looked just like Yuuichi,but without the tattoo,being a female and not carrying any instead,she was carrying a navy guitar,giving a hint that she was skillful with wore a white blouse and a green skirt that stopped two centimeters below her knees,she wore a green jacket over her blouse and a green looked somewhat about Tenma's age but was wearing her look taller than Tenma by an inch.

"I'm Tsurugi Kyouske,and I better expect you to call me Kyousuke." She sighed,ruffling her hair a little as she glared at the brunette in front of her. Tenma,being aware of her dangerous aura,decided to back away.

"Kyousuke,be nice to her,she's only a rookie." Yuuichi scolded his sister,taking a while to think before adding,"And stop joking about,this is seriously unlike you!"

_Stop joking about this? _Tenma thought.

"Alright you got me!Geez!" Kyousuke's sinister look changed immediately,into a happy-go-lucky one. She then put her right arm on Tenma's left shoulder. Tenma jerked a little and supported herself,she looked up and saw Kyousuke grinning cheerfully at her.

Tenma sweatdropped. The sinister looking girl just now,was actually THIS cheerful,she just couldn't understand heard someone cough.

"Come to think of it,you girls must be hungry. Especially you,Kyousuke." He smiled,but emphasised Kyouske's name. Tenma and Kyousuke blushed as they heard their stomach growl. Yuuichi sighed as he motioned the younger girls to a village near by.

"Sugei!" Tenma's eyes sparkled again,at the half asleep village. Street lamps were on,illumating the half-asleep village.

As they entered a near by restaurant,which is a hub bar(Or what ever u call that),Tenma had realised that Kyousuke was poking her.

"Hey Tenma-chan,about the threaten earlier,don't fall for that and I'm sorry." Kyousuke whispered into Tenma's left ear. She shivered not of the cold night,but the sudden apology.

* * *

**Kagaya:Was that horrible...?**

**Koga:No idea.**

**Taiyou,Shindou and Kirino:Are we going to appear soon?**

**Kagaya:Yes!Soon.**

**Shindou:...**

**Kirino:Why am I always the girl?!**

**Tenma:Kirino-senpai...I feel your pain.**

**Taiyou:I heard the song!It was nice!**

**Blaze:*glancing at Taiyou,Shindou,Kirino and Tenma*Who invited the four of you...?**


	2. Meeting new people!

"Alright,ladies first!" Yuuichi told the younger girls as he opened the door. Tenma looked inside the hub with hesitant,but Kyousuke prodded her to get in."C'mon!Nothing's gonna happen!But really,just scream at me when you get molested."

The comment leads Yuuichi to hit his sister's head,making her fall but supported herslf on Tenma's shoulder."Just get in,Kyousuke." Yuuichi _smiled _kindly at her,finally getting her to push Tenma inside the hub.

The people in there weren't much,but it was enough to fill Tenma's surprise. Some people;A Bartender,a Dancer and a Merchant,notcied them and spoke among could hear them clearly.

"It seems...",the bartender smiled as he served a bottle of liquor to a merchant across him.

"...there are some souls...",the merchant continued as he watched a rosette dance.

"...in search of...",she jumped off the table she was on to grab a drink from the bartender.

"The ultimate party.",the three said in unison.

Tenma smiled as she went directly to the bartender. He has short, wavy greyish brown hair and brown eyes with a black touch,he is wearing a white and black flannel shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Tenma watched how the bartender serve her a drink by adding some liquids into a cup and shaking then passed her her drink,Tenma took a sip,then drank the whole cup.

The wavy haired bartender chuckled as he watch the Rookie gulping down every single drops of drink,making Tenma blush in embarrassment,she noticed him handing out his hand,as if he wants Tenma to shake it.

"I'm Shindou Takuto,what's yours?" He introduced himself. Tenma then smiled,she shook his hand with manners and replied,"Matsukaze Tenma."

* * *

Kyousuke looked around,trying to find a familiar brown blur,but accidentally bump into someone."Hey!Watch where you're going!",She growled,the person laughed. Kyousuke could make out that she bumped into a girl.

As the crowd cleared and more people exited the hub,she finally get a view on the girl. She has rose pink hair tied into two pigtails and sky-blue ribbon. She also has a medium height and a fair skin tone. She wears a lacy purple top,exposing most of her chest and abdomen,and a pair of short shorts that is three centimeters above her knees. She wore a purple silk cape,hinting that she was a dancer.

The smile on her face turned into a cocky smirk after she noticed the navy guitar strapped on Kyousuke's back. She pointed to it,pretending to be playing the guitar,pointed to her and spun around. Kyousuke being one hell of a smart guitarist,nodded her head and smirked too.

"By the way,I'm Kirino Ranmaru,nice to meet you.",She spoke as she climbed up the stage,not far from the bar."I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke. Call me Kyousuke because I have a brother here.",Kyousuke replied,she played the strings to make sure the guitar is tuned.

"A sibling heh?Not bad.",Kirino stood up,giving Kyousuke a thumbs smiled,she started playing the guitar,making melodic notes echo in the bar. Kirino then started dancing,moving her body towards the notes.

Yuuichi,aware of the music as Kyousuke had played it many times before they started their quest, saw Tenma talking to the bartender,then they introduced themselves.

He failed to notice that a merchant had walked towards him,until the merchant gave Yuuichi a pat on the shoulder. He turned around,the merchant gave him a cheerful smile. He has bright orange hair and has dull blue eyes and has a quite tall body,as tall as Yuuichi. He was wearing a long sleeved white suit with brown jacket and was also wearing a large backpack with sleeping bags and tents.

"You must be a gunner right?" Yuuichi was taken back by that question. Just why would a merchant,ask a gunner such a stupid question?"Why yes,now go away before I shoot you with my bazooka." He replied coldly.

He tried to leave,but the merchant held his wrist tight. The merchant's happy grin then turned into a cheerful **glare**._Just what type of person glares at me with that cheerful face?!_Yuuichi screamed mentally,but the emotion on his face didn't change a bit.

"Blast me with your weapons,I've dealt with gunners like you." He threatened. The older Tsurugi finally understand the sun's reply. He smirked too,he put down his one bag full of weapons which even Kyousuke didn't know how he did it. The marchant put his bag down,too.

They started circling each other. A random person who saw this,started cheering on them. The bartender;Shindou,heard the sudden fight,smiled as he squatted down to get something. Tenma who just drank her fifth serving of drink,turned around and saw Yuuichi and an orange headed guy circling around each other.

She heard something being put on the table and saw a line of people betting on who will win. Tenma sweatdropped as she realised that Yuuichi and the merchant were just having a greeting with a brawl,and the people in this tarvan was already cheering for them.

Krino stopped dancing as the sound of Kyousuke's guitar notes died out in the bar. Kyousuke then stopped strumming the strings on her guitar looked up after hearing someone chanting the name of her brother. She and Kirino looked at each other,then ran up to the bar.

"Takuto,what is happening?" Kirino sat beside Tenma,looking at her best friend. Kyousuke finally saw her brother circling around a table with an orange head."Oh,just Amemiya having another friendly brawl with a gunner." Shindou hummed,as he continued making Tenma's seventh cup of drink.

"_JUST_ ANOTHER _FRIENDLY _BRAWL?!" Kyousuke shrieked after they heard what Shindou said."MORE LIKE AN SUICIDE ATTEMPT!MY BROTHER NEARLY KILLED THE OWNER OF A TARVEN WITH HIS OWN TWO FISTS IN A FRIENDLY BRAWL ONCE!" Kyousuke screamed,but the crowd ignored her,so as the two competetitors.

Yuuichi grunted as he spit something out of his mouth while circling,while the merchant;Amemiya cracked his knuckles.

Shindou then took out a bell from his pocket,then he hit is with a spoon. Kyousuke's eyes widened in horror as the bell rang. Then she started screaming her head off,"TAKE COVER!"And she hid under a table with her brother's bag. Tenma's eyes was full of curiosity. So _how _does Yuuichi fight?

The two males charged at each other,and attacked each other with kicks and punches and as for the merchant's opinions,slaps,screams and pulling of the hair.

A few moments later,the bell rung again. People in the crowd groaned and went out of the hub. Kyousuke finally crawled out form under the table. She then ran to her brother. Tenma got up from her seat and went after Kyousuke.

Kyousuke then froze at the sight in front of her. Tenma followed up,her jaw dropped a few seconds after. In front of the two girls,was two males with bruises and bumps on them,putting their arms around each other's shoulders with a thumbs up sign,**DRINKING BEER AND LAUGHING AT EACH OTHER'S JOKES**.

Shindou and Kirino started laughing,seeing as this is a usual thing to them. Tenma chocked on her saliva,while Kyousuke fainted."I'm Amemiya Taiyou,you can call me Taiyou. You're pretty tough for a gunner without weapons youself." The merchant;Taiyou chuckled."Tsurugi Yuuichi,just call me Yuuichi. You are certainly the first person to survive my punches." Yuuichi then laughed along.

"Sorry to break your brother relationship but this hub is going to close." Kirino sighed as she rubbed her temples. She picked up a mug on the floor and handed it to Shindou,who wiped it with a towel.

Kyousuke and Yuuichi stopped. And then they replied "We don't have anywhere to stay."

Tenma swore that her jaw had dropped on the ground."Ehh?!Then how did you sleep last night?!" She screamed."On the trees!" Kyousuke then replied cheerfully.

Shindou did not hesitate,then he answered."You three could stay in my house. Oh,and Amemiya will be there too." Kirino gave the trio a wave and walked out,with Taiyou on her heels."Etto Shindou-san,I don't want to be a bother and my cottage is near..." Tenma stuttered.

"Don't be like this!We're friends now,right?" He laughed. Yuuichi picked up his bag and smiled at Shindou."Alright!Lead the way,Maestro!"

Shindou closed the hub,leading the three to his house. Tenma,Kyousuke and Yuuichi's eyes widened. Shindou's house,is not a house,**IT'S A FREAKING MANSION!**

"Sorry if it seems unusual to you,but this really is my house." Shindou said as he opened the gate. Tenma,Kyousuke and Yuuichi then entered the mansions,settling themselves.

* * *

**Kagaya:Finally did it...*faints***

**Koga:NO!DON'T FAINT!**

**Kirino: Yes! In your face Kariya! I got the dancing style!**


	3. NOT a chapter

**[A/N],repeating,[A/N],NOT a chapter!**

* * *

**Kagaya: I feel so horrible saying this...**

**Koga: Yeah.**

**Kagaya: Ain't gonna publish any chapters for like...3 bloody months of hell.**

**Koga: Starting from today.**

**Kagaya: As for my phone,I'm just gonna take out the battery. *takes out battery from phone***

**Koga: Since it is year end exam my sister is suffering,we have to move her to a very quiet room where we can lock her room from the outside.**

**Kagaya: I can't believe I wasted an hour of my birthday typing this...**

**Koga: At least it's for the best.**

**Kagaya: Yeah...**


	4. Wakey Wakey!

"Rise and shine,people!",Kirino screamed.

Tenma squealed and fell of the bed,making Taiyou do the same. "IT'S THE END OF THE MONNKEY WORLD!",Kyousuke screamed as she shot up from the floor,hitting the wall in front of her.

Kirino and Shindou sweatdropped at the sight,leaving Yuuichi to deal with his younger sister. "SORRYI'LLTHROWTHEPIECEOFPAPERAWAYNEXTTIMESOLETMEIN!",Taiyou yelled,fully waking Tenma up.

"Oh,good morning! Taiyou,get off me!" Tenma greeted cheerfully and laughed,Taiyou laughed along,unconscious of the deathly glare sent by the fully-awake Kyousuke. "Sis,just go and prepare youself." Yuuichi sighed,picking Kyousuke's guitar up and started cleaning it. Kyousuke grumbled and followed Kirino to the bathroom,Tenma ran after the two girls.

Shindou stared at the door for a few seconds,then spoke. "Is it just me,or is Kyousuke jealous of Taiyou?"

Yuuichi sighed,he leaned towrds Shindou's ear and whispered something that made the bartender blush crazily. Little did they know,a certin merchant is being perverted,now.

* * *

"So Tenma and Kyou,how old are you?" Kirino asked,Kyousuke nodded,already taking a liking to her nickname.

"15!" The brunette yelled,choking a little because she talked while brshing her teeth. "Same here!" Kyousuke replied,tying her hair into a high ponytail.

Kirino chuckled,pinning her hair. "That means I'm your senpai,I'm 16." The dancer then took off her top,exposing her C-cup to Tenma,Kyousuke and a certain peeping tom who is having a major nosebleed. "Eeeeh?!" Tenma whined,examining Kirino's chest.

Kyousuke clicked her tongue,took a memo pad out of nowhere and muttered,"I demand you to tell me,how did you get such **watermelons**!"

Kirino only sweatdropped and said,"It's natural,the two of you might have it one day." Tenma continued brushing her teeth while Kyousuke washed her face.

**_THUD!_  
**

Kirino,Tenma and Kyousuke turned to the source of the noise and gasped. Kirino covered her chest immediately and tied a towel around her,the toothbrush Tenma was holding dropped onto the bathroom floor and Kyousuke's left eye twitched.

In front of them,is Taiyou face down with his bom-bom up,Yuuichi with a death glare and Shindou smiling at Taiyou with the creepy eyes with a popped out vein on their fists.

With that,they dragged Taiyou to the living room,the girls were shocked that they didn't really know what had happened.

* * *

"What **were** you doing,Taiyou?" Taiyou rubbed his nose,winced a little when it stung. "I was being depraved." He replied.

Kirino's eye twithed,then she yelled at him. "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU HAD BEEN DOING DURING THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS!" Tenma and Kyousuke's jaw literally dropped. This happened for two years and Kirino doesn't know?!

Shindou glared at Taiyou,did the "I'm watching you" sign and went back into the kitchen to help Yuuichi make breakfast.

Kyousuke decided to kill boredom by playing a music on her guitar,Kirino danced along,Tenma had to hit Taiyou's head from time to time when he nosebled.

A few minutes had passed,Shindou and Yuuichi came out of the kitchen,making Tenma giggled at the sight of Yuuichi and Shindou wearing an apron. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

After breakfast,the six of them walked out of Shindou's "house". Before they left,Shindou went knocking on his neighbour's house door,kneeled on the ground,begging her to keep and eye on his mansion while he is temporarily gone.

"Why are you following us?" Kyouske asked. Yuuichi hit her head hard,Kyousuke then supported herself on Tenma. Tenma sweatdropped and whispered. "Don't you remember? Last night before you slept,the six of us discussed about going on a party together." Kyousuke's eyes lit up,went up to Shindou,apologised to him while on all fours.

"IDIOT,THAT'S THE WAY OF APOLOGISING TO A KING OR QUEEN!" Kirino,Tenma and Yuuichi yelled,Taiyou laughed while hitting Shindou's back and Shindou only looked at Kyousuke in confusion.

* * *

**Kagaya: I managed to slip off study time to make this fanfic.**

**Koga: Your idea or friends'?**

**Kagaya: OF COURSE IT'S MINE! THE REASON WHY I HELPED AKAT IS BECAUSE SHE IS A BAD WRITER AND HAD NO IDEA HOW TO START A STORY!**

**Kirino: Taiyou,you perv...**

**Taiyou: \(^.^)/...wait,what am I doing?**


	5. Harpy alert!

**Holy shit in the toilet! This is like the most viewed fanfic I had! Holy shit in the toilet again,I don't know how to express my thanks because in real life,I rarely say the word 'thank you'! Wait,what am I blabbering? Meh,who cares,I don't care if I'm talking to myself,even if you care.**

**Anyways,enjoy reading this fanfic,if possible,I don't know,I slipped of study time again.**

* * *

The group of six walked down the meandering path of the forest they are in,having Tenma in the front with a machete she picked up on their way and Taiyou at the back with a bag of money they dug from a mouse they had just killed.

Tenma started looking around,noticing the sudden silence of the forest. "Wait." That one word made the group stop,turn and look at a certain Navy. "Don't you guys find this weird? Like the eerie silence of this forest?" That was when Shindou looked up and replied," Yeah. If it is usual,then there will be birds chirping as we walked."

Suddenly,a shadow flashed past the six people. Taiyou screamed when he felt a feather fall on his hair. "Taiyou! It's just a feather!" Kirino reassured Mr. Sunny who had fought an older Tsurugi the day before. Yuuichi looked over Taiyou's hair,picked up the feather and inspected it closely.

"Hey guys! Look!" The gunner exclaimed as he raised the cerulean feather above his head,making the father glisten under the sun. Shindou,Kirino,Tenma,Kyousuke and Taiyou squinted their eyes to look at the father and gasped,well,Taiyou and Kyousuke screamed and hugged each other.

Brown patches are splattered around the cerulean feather,a foul smell emitted from the soft feather and the group immediately knew what it is. Dried blood. "It looks like it has been on the feather not long ago,about a few hours ago." Tenma thought out loud. Shindou thought hard,_A bird? Eagles don't leave blood stains on their feathers after eating. Owls just swallow the mouse whole,besides,those creatures are nocturnals,then could it be-_

All of their thoughts were cut off by a shriek from an animal. They looked up and saw a frightening scene. In the sky above them,is an eagle fighting a girl,but she is no ordinary girl. Instead of arms,they are replaced by a pair of cerulean wings that are bloodied,her legs were replaced by bird talons,sharp enough to shred a Titanoboa into pieces,that are bloodier than her wings.

The flying eagle let out a shriek of defeat as the girl's talons' grabbed the eagle had. The girl opened her mouth,showing rows of alligator fangs,chomping the still alive bird. This made Tenma gag a little.

The girl then perched herself on a tree branch in front of Kirino,eating the headless eagle body part by body part. Kirino scrunched her nose at the foul smell of the corpse. Shindou's eyes widened,knowing what this mythical creature is. "A harpy!" Shindou's screech seems to attract the attention of the Half-bird.

The harpy turned her head towards the Bartender,her azure eyes turns lustful at the sight of the six humans in front of her. She licked her lips,Yuuichi's breath hitched at the long and pointy tongue,she screeched. Ditching the bloody eagle,she dove for the meaty one;Tenma.

Tenma snapped out of her daze when she notice the winged-girl flying towards her. She grabbed the handle of her machete hard,waited for the harpy to come closer. "Tenma! What are you doing?! Slap that bitch with your magical knife looking sword!" Kyousuke screamed. Tenma ignored the younger Tsurugi and continue waiting.

When the harpy is thirty centimeters away from the rookie,Tenma reacted. She swung her machete,making a deep cut at the harpy's neck. The azure haired girl let out a screech of pain and flew up,creating gust that blew Tenma towards Kyousuke. Kyousuke stopped Tenma in time,glared at the harpy that was struggling in the sky.

Yuuichi took out his Bazooka and aimed at the harpy. He smirked as he shot the harpy's left wing. The mythical creature screeched again and dropped in front of Kyousuke. "Finish her!" Kirino yelled as she pulled Tenma out of the way.

Kyousuke ran towards the fallen creature. On the ground is the girl with an injured wing and a scarred neck. As Kyousuke got close to the struggling creature,she unbuckled her guitar strap,grabbed her navy guitar and swung it above her head,then hit it hard on the harpy's head,finishing the creature's life. "Rest In Peace,random creature who I don't even know because I was not paying attention at Shindou." Kyousuke whispered,crouching beside the dead harpy.

This silly act made Yuuichi facepalm,cause Tenma and Taiyou to laugh hysterically,Shindou stare dumbfounded at the navy,and Kirino giving Kyousuke a tight slap. "I said 'Finish her'! Not 'Kill her and then give her a prayer or make a grave for her'!"

Taiyou wiped a tear from his right eye and stopped laughing,he walked towards the lifeless body and took his scalpel out of his pocket. He then dissected the harpy,took a Hunch* and Money Bag* from the chest,and cleaned the items with water from his water bottle. He then passed the Money Bag towards Shindou.

Tenma looked at the dead harpy and thought,_why do these creatures have Money Bags hidden in their body...?_

Shindou sliced opened the Money Bag with Taiyou's scalpel and counted the money in the bag. "Taiyou! I think this harpy is worth it! This bag contains ten hundred coins!" Shindou called,gaining the attention of the merchant. "Well that's good because we need thirty Cassia Leaves* and thirty-six Marsh Tea*." Taiyou smiled at Shindou cheerfully,taking the bag and dumping it in a box full of coins.

Tenma blinked and asked,"Ano...what is a Cassia Leaf and Marsh Tea?" Taiyou looked at Tenma and smiled again. "Well Tenma,a Cassia Leaf is a type of leaf that revives a dead person! For example,if you died while fighting the harpy just now,we will only need a Cassia Leaf to revive you! As for Marsh Tea,it cures poison! Take the rat for example,rat bites* contain a kilometer walk poison,so we use Marsh Tea to cure that poison. In other words,Marsh Tea can cure any type of poison! And these things could only be bought in stores that are held in towns!" Taiyou explained. Tenma nodding at every sentence Taiyou said,repeated what a Cassia Leaf and Marsh Tea is and then smiled. "Okay! Thanks Taiyou!"

"Come on,we have to go,the sky doesn't seem pleasant to me now." True to Kirino's words,a thunder roared,making Tenma to hug Kyousuke in fear. "What's wrong Tenma? Are you afraid of thunder?" Kyousuke asked in a concerned tone when she buckled her guitar strap,turning her head to make sure her guitar doesn't drop. Tenma nodded,tearing up when the thunder roared again.

Shindou looked at a map he had,and cleared his throat,catching the group member's attention. "You can say we are lucky. If we walked for another few hundred meters,we will reach Thais*." This seemed to calm Tenma down a little. "T-then take the lead,S-Shindou..." She stuttered. Shindou nodded,he took Tenma's machete and walked in the front,leading the group to the nearest town.

* * *

Fortunately,they managed to reach the inn of the town before a heavy downpour. Tenma crawled under the blanket of a bed immediately after they entered their room. "I'll go and buy some Cassia Leaves and Marsh Tea,Shindou and Yuuichi will be coming with me so...Kirino,Kyousuke and Tenma,you stay here." Taiyou announced,putting his backpack on the bed he is sharing with Yuuichi.

Kirino and Kyousuke nodded,Tenma blinked and closed her eyes,about to fall asleep. The three boys then walked out of the inn,umbrella in hands. "Kyousuke..." Tenma whispered,catching the navy's attention. "Yes Tenma?" Kyousuke replied. Tenma reached her arms out,making her look like she wants a hug. "I'm c-c-cold..." Tenma stuttered.

Kyousuke sighed,she unbuckled her guitar strap,took off her hat and returned the hug. "Fine."

* * *

"Geez,what's taking the men so long!" Kirino grumbled. It had been three hours and the boys aren't back yet. "Kirino,I think they're doing their 'Manly shopping'. I'm already thinking of Shindou buying some edible and inedible drinks,Nii-san buying some new guns,and Taiyou buying women's underwear." Kyousuke replied,looking at Tenma's sleeping face.

Kirino's face flushed crimson at the thought of Taiyou buying undergarments,she rolled her shirt sleeves,and said threateningly,"So,where do you think we can find him?" Kyousuke thought and replied,"I don't know,but we have to stay before Nii-san **smile **at me."

"Yeah,you're right. Oh,how old is he?"

* * *

**~With the boys~**

"What do you think? Should we buy dinner? You know,we haven't ate since we left your **house**,Shindou." Yuuichi sighed,looking at the cooked meals through the display glass. "Yeah,maybe we should." Shindou replied. "But Yuuichi,do you think we have engouh money after buying...those medicine,guns and liquids?" Taiyou asked.

* * *

**~Back to the girls~**

"So Kyousuke,why are you so concerned about Tenma? Like,as in BFGF 'concerned'." This question made Kyousuke blush madly. Kirino tilted her head,waiting for Kyousuke's answer. "Well...Yuuichi knew about this...I think he told Shindou though. Kirino,I'm..." Kyousuke continued her sentence by whispering into Kirino's right ear,making her blush too.

That was when the door opened. "We're back! We had trouble buying dinner,that's why we're late,so do not kill us!" Taiyou shouted cheerfully,earning a whack from Kirino. "Shhh..." Kirino hissed,pointing towards a sleeping Tenma and a glaring Kyousuke. "Oh,gomen..." Taiyou whispered.

"If Tenma's sleeping then we'll leave her dinner till tomorrow morning when she wakes up." Shindou told the four of them. "Actually Mr. Bartender,it's supper since it's after 8 p.m. so you boys go get a bath because you stink like the dead harpy Tenma,Nii-san and I killed this afternoon!" Kyousuke said cheerfully.

Kirino pushed the three boys into the bathroom,shut the door,switched on the switch for hot water*,skipped towards Taiyou's backpack,opened the oversized bag,took out some clothes for the boys,closed her eyes,opened the bathroom door,threw the clothes into the bathroom,closed the bathroom door and opened her eyes like a boss.

* * *

**Kagaya: Probably the longest chapter.**

**Koga: Agree.**

**Yuyake siblings: *fist bump***

**Taiyou: So I'm the pervert here?! Cool!**

**Tenma: Tsurugi is so OOC!**

**Tsurugi: Can I leave this room now?**

**Kirino: Wow,Tsurugi I didn't know you're a-**

**Tsurugi: SHUT UP KIRINO!**

**Tenma: Why can't I know what Tsurugi is in the fanfic?!**

**Kagaya: You're too immature.**

**Tenma: Eh?!**

**Tsurugi: That's it,I'm leaving. *leaves room***

**Yuuichi: By the way,who's the harpy?**

**Kagaya: Oh,it's just one of my Ocs! Toriko Konpeki! Born deformed. Wait,should I tell you now?**

**Yuuichi: Well,no. But you can tell us in the next chapter.**

**Kirino: She can tell me in her other fanfiction. **

**Kagaya: Oh yeah! Onibi! Thank you Kirino-senpai! *hugs Kirino***

**Kirino: You're welcome and...I can't breathe...**

* * *

**TOTALLY FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING!**

**1)Hunch-taken from Aveyond-heals 50 hp**

**2)Money Bag-taken from Aveyond**

**3)Cassia Leave-taken from Aveyond**

**4)Marsh Tea-taken from Aveyond**

**5)Thais-taken from Aveyond-A large town in the country**

**.**

**In other words,most of the ideas are taken from Aveyond! *smile***


	6. First mission

**I ain't owning Inazuma Eleven Go or what ever.**

**Just got a little writer's block, decided to play a little Aveyond and then I used... half of the ideas.**

**But anyhoo, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Taiyou! Wake up!"

Tenma shook the still asleep merchant and sighed. She stood up and looked for Kirino, then heard the bathroom door open.

"Tenma? What's wrong? Is Taiyou still asleep?"

Tenma nodded. Shindou sighed and dried his hair with a towel. He walked up to the sleeping Taiyou and whispered.

"Taiyou, wake up. Ranmaru is about to take a bath."

This made Taiyou open his eyes and scream, "What?!"

Tenma sweat dropped and giggled. She picked up her machete and went out of the inn. Taiyou watched Tenma's retreating figure, then glared at Shindou. Shindou shivered and asked, "What?"

"You lied to me."

* * *

"Tenma, did you manage to wake Taiyou up?" Kirino asked the younger brunette. She smiled and replied, "No. But Shindou-senpai managed to by telling Taiyou that you are about to take a bath."

Kirino blushed immediately and gulped. "I'll kill you... Takuto..."

Tsurugi and Yuuichi then arrived in front of the inn with two bags of guns and cerulean feather- wait, that thing looks familiar...

"That piece of feather looks so... familiar..." Tenma muttered, causing Tsurugi to laugh out loud. "Of course, you hillbilly! It was from the Harpy we killed last night! This is the only feather that is clean and fresh from blood!"

Just then,Shindou walked out of the inn while dragging a drowsy Taiyou. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Ohaiyo..."

Kirino _smiled,_ She walked up to her childhood friend, placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered murder, "I'm gonna kill you tonight..." Shindou jumped a little in fear and nodded with beads of perspiration running down his forehead.

Kyousuke took off her hat and replaced the eagle feather with the Herpy's feather. She wore her hat and hung her right arm over Tenma's shoulders. "So... I guess we need more money?"

Yuuichi nodded, Tenma could only gape at the second bag full of guns. She wanted to scream "YOU BOUGHT TOO MUCH GUNS LAST NIGHT!" but remained silent because the gunner might be irritated.

"Yeah. Let's go ask around to see if anyone wants help." Then the gang of six started walking.

* * *

"Please mister! I'll give you a bag that include ten Elixir*, Myrica Infusion* and Tinctura Hypericum*! So please! Find my pet!" A young boy not older than ten begged a swordsman. The swordsman scoffed and swatted the boy away, then walked out of Thais.

Kirino glared at the swordsman and said sarcastically, "Geez, what a _kind and nice _person." Yuuichi shook his head and walked towards the small boy.

The little boy started weeping and was on his knees. He cried so much that every adults who walked past him gave him a look of pity. Yuuichi crouched to the little boy's level,handed him a tissue and smiled kindly. "Why are you crying?"

The little boy looked at Yuuichi, he took the tissue with appreciation and wiped the tears off his eyes. "My pet dog is missing. I asked a swordsman nearby for help but he was being mean!"

Yuuichi blinked and replied, "Why do you need help? Is your dog lost?" The boy nodded and pointed to the gate to the forest where the group came from. "My dog, Kallik, ran into that forest. There are dangerous creatures like wolves the size of that barrel," The boy pointed at the barrel beside him, which is a few centimetres taller than him. ", and recent activities of a Harpy that killed a merchant's elephant. I tried to get help because it is dangerous for me..."

Taiyou overheard the conversation and waited for Yuuichi's reply.

"It's okay. We'll help you. How does your pet dog looks like, though."

The boy thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "Kallik is a snow wolf looking dog, a husky I think. He has aqua blue eyes and a pretty long tail. He also has a scar running down his left eye, a really long one, from his forehead to his chin. He is about the height of my shoulder." Yuuichi nodded and stood up. "Alright. My friends and I will be back with Kallik."

The boy's mood brightened. He looked at Yuuichi with hope and asked, "Really?! Thank you, mister!"

Yuuichi gave the boy a wave and walked to his friends. "I got us a job."

Kyousuke sighed and tilted her hat. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tenma exclaimed and used a little strength to get Kyousuke's arm off her.

* * *

"The pet dog is a husky, right?" Yuuichi nodded and continued walking. They walked pass a stream full of piranhas, a spider's nest, the dead body of the Harpy they had killed and a strange egg farm*.

Tenma stopped and looked what is in front of her. A ruin. She took a step and stopped when she heard some growling. The six of them looked around and saw a patch of orange. They tip-toed towards the orange patch, only to see a pack of wolves.

Shindou took a closer look and gasped. In the middle of the pack lay an injured dog. The injured dog had a missing ear, it's left eye is closed and it's bleeding heavily. Yuuichi gaped when he noticed the scar on the dog's left eye, the aqua blue eyes, long tail and the height.

Without thinking, the older Tsurugi yelled, "Kallik! That's the dog we have to find!" This gained the pack of wolves' attention. Then Alpha* growled and stepped towards Yuuichi. He tasted the air and returned to his job of growling. He barked loudly and charged at the group's hiding place.

Kirino, being the most sensitive, lifted her leg and waited for the wolf to come closer. Shindou wanted to stop her but too late, Kirino has already kicked the alpha wolf in at his lower jaws. "Ran... what did you do...?" Kirino gave Shindou a confused look, then realisation hit her. She kicked the leader of the pack, she angered the wolf, she pissed the wolves off.

In a flash a Beta* pounced on Kirino. The pinkette closed her eyes and waited for the impact, she opened her eyes when she felt nothing and saw a dead wolf with a hole at the wolf's stomach. She looked up and saw Yuuichi holding a pistol.

Kirino then looked around and saw Tenma wrestling a Beta with her machete, Kyousuke striking an Omega* with her guitar, Shindou spilling a foul smelling drink on another Omega, and Taiyou slapping the face of a dead Omega.

Kirino saw a Beta creeping up behind Yuuichi, she pushed him aside and kicked the jaws of the wolf hard. The six continued fighting, or well... killing, the wolves until the Alpha howled. The living wolves took a few step back, then ran into a clump of trees. Tenma squinted her eyes at the wolves till she could not see them anymore.

Yuuichi walked up to the injured pet and crouched down. He raised his hand to pat the husky but got bitten instead. "Nii-san!" Kyousuke yelled. Tenma, being familiar with animals because they are her friends when her parents are not around, walked towards the gunner and husky. Tenma then raised her hand to pat the dog and nearly got bitten, she motioned Yuuichi to go away.

She inspected the wolf closely before calling for her teammates, "Shindou, get me some water! Yuuichi, find some Agrimony* plants, the yellow flowers at the cobblestone over there! Kirino and Taiyou, get a few Hawthron* berries over there, the tree containing red fruits! And Kyousuke, start a fire!" The said people were surprised that Tenma has a great knowledge on herbs and handling five things at a time, but did what she wanted them to.

Kallik whimpered, making Tenma give him a sympathic look and patted his head. "You'll be fine Kallik, we'll heal you first before we bring you back to Thais."

A few moments later, Shindou came back with a few bottles of water, Yuuichi came back with a handful of Agrimony flowers, Kirino and Taiyou walked back with ten Hawthron berries, and Kyousuke had started the fire. Tenma collected all the Agrimony flowers from Yuuichi, took a bottle of water and dumped the Agrimony in the water. She then placed the bottle near the fire Kyousuke had started.

She also took all ten Hawthron berries, took seven of them and placed them in the purse she held. She placed three berries Kallik's mouth, signalling him to eat and he did. Soon, the husky fell asleep. Tenma check his pulse and picked up the bottle. "This might hurt a little..." With that, Tenma poured some of the water onto the cap and poured them on Kallik's wound, causing the sleeping dog to wince in pain.

After Tenma poured the liquid on Kallik's injuries, she waited. Her teammates looked at the sleeping dog and gaped in surprise, the wounds are closing up and healing. Tenma waited patiently until Kallik's last wound healed and stood up. "We're done!"

Shindou could only blink for a few seconds and asked, "Where did you get such intelligence on herbs and spices?" Tenma shrugged helping Yuuichi carry the husky. "I worked at a pharmacy near my house. The owner is _kind _enough to feed information about these things." Tenma cringed in disgust when she said the word 'kind'.

* * *

"Big brother! You're back with Kallik!" Yuuichi smiled kindly at the boy and set the husky on the ground. The boy looked at his pet dog, then Yuuichi. "Why is Kallik asleep? Is he... _dead_?" Yuuichi shook his head and replied, "We need to get him to sleep so that we can take a closer look at his wounds. He had been attacked by a pack of wolves but my friends and I had taken care of them."

The little boy bounced around, but stopped and stuttered, "But... I don't have anything other than a few Elixir..." Yuuichi shook his head, he patted the boy's head and smiled, "It's okay. You can sell one Elixir and use the money to buy some food for your family." The boy grinned and thanked Yuuichi repeatedly before dragging Kallik to a barrel nearby.

* * *

The team entered the inn like zombies. Kirino pushed Tenma and Kyousuke into the bathroom immediately, and turned to glare at Taiyou, as if she was saying "Take a peek, and I'll kick you at the sun don't shine".

Taiyou nodded and sat on his bed. He picked up his bag and took something fluffy out of his bag. That fluffy thing made Yuuichi and Shindou choke on their own saliva.

"TAIYOU, WHY DO YOU HAVE THE ALPHA WOLF'S PELT?!"

* * *

**I was literally laughing while typing '**The boy grinned and thanked Yuuichi repeatedly before dragging Kallik to a barrel nearby.**' because I was thinking of Pewdiepie.**

* * *

**Btw, here's the info:**

**1) Elixir - Heals wounds and status like poison.**

**2)Myrica Infusion - Heals the team's strength.**

**3)Tinctura Hypericum - Heals the team's wounds.**

**4) Strange Egg Farm - Will be announced in the next chapter.**

**5)Alpha - First rank wolves, leader.**

**6)Omega - Scapegoat, ****************bears the brunt of the pack's frustrations and harassment and may be the last to feed, or will go without food when it is scarce.**

**************7)Beta - Second rank wolves.**

**************8)Agrimony - Plant that is made into tea to stop bleeding, basically changed the method of function in this story.**

**************9)Hawthron - Plant that helps us sleep, basically changed the method of function in this story.**


End file.
